


Weapon Master (no, not that Master)

by CrackedSkel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, No shipping, Original Characters Everywhere, Threats of Violence, Time War (Doctor Who), real names being used, the doctor being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedSkel/pseuds/CrackedSkel
Summary: Seeker is a master weapon maker. She always enjoyed weapon-making, tinkering, using her hands...Other people in her life, however, don't seem to appreciate this love - and she suffers for it.





	Weapon Master (no, not that Master)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd I die like a fool

“Callisto!” The voice made her turn. She tilted her head and looked at her older brother up and down. His face was red, and he was oh so angry. She took a step back. “Callisto.” He said again, once he caught up with her. “Koschei just told me what you’re doing -- what you’re studying. _What profession you’re going into._ ” His words came out as a sneer, pressed through gritted, angry teeth, and for a moment, she felt bitterness well in her chest.

“You can’t decide what I want to do, Theta.” Her words were just as scathing as his were, and anger flashed across his gaze.

“I’m not having my sister going into and studying weaponry.” His voice was eerily calm. “You’ll come with me right this instant and change it. I’m not letting you do it.”

He snatched her wrist and started to drag her towards the office. She ripped her arm free and took several steps back.

“You’re always telling me what to do. You know what? This time – this time, you can go. This is my choice. This is what I love, and I’m not letting you take this away from me. I’m not yours to control, Theta, and if you don’t like it, you can get out and never speak to me again, I think it’ll be better for the both of us.” Callisto sneered and shoved Theta away from her. “You’ve always tried to control me. I’m not letting it happen again.” She turned her back to him and stormed away. 

“Don’t think you can come back to me after this!” He called after her.

She stopped, and tilted her head up, but didn’t look over her shoulder. “As if I would ever let you anywhere near me again. Farewell, brother.”

It had been … a very long time since Callisto had seen her brother, ever since their argument on her first day after choosing her career path, he had avoided any mention of her. She didn’t even know if he knew her chosen name. Not that that bothered her, she wanted nothing to do with him anyway. He had his own family and she … _had_ hers.

During her time in the Academy, she had met and fallen madly in love with the Time Lord; that she had later married - Epsilon Corvus. Together they had had a daughter, who they named Kore. They were happy together, and despite the dangers of Corvus’ job, they were happy together.

That was ... until Rassilon started pushing Corvus to do more dangerous things – see, Rassilon knew about Seeker’s skills and finesse when it came to her weaponry, and he wanted it. He had started pressing Corvus to have Seeker work for him too. Corvus, of course, had relayed all of this to Seeker, and the two of them had hatched a plan.

A plan… that despite their very best efforts had gone very, very wrong.

And now, here she was, standing once more where her brother, Theta, or the Doctor as he was now known, had rejected any relation with her, tears running down her cheeks as she was sworn in and forced to be apart of Rassilon’s army.

A slave to him and to the looming war.

And Seeker wondered, just for a moment, if the Doctor had been right.

She had only been working for Rassilon for a day when she had been called out to the steps of the Citadel where the Doctor was waiting for her. He had come to scream at her about her ‘choice’ of working with Rassilon. He hadn’t let her get a word in edgewise as he shouted and berated her, telling her just how he felt about her.

With tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face, she glared back at him. The moment he paused to take a breath in his rant, she jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

“You know nothing of my life or my choices. You made it clear when we were children that you wanted nothing to do with me, and all my life, you’ve gone running all across the universe. Playing with humans and getting into every little thing everything.” She knew she was ranting. When he opened her mouth, she drew herself taller and squared her shoulders. “Keep your mouth shut for once, Doctor.” She growled, “This is my turn to talk.”

Very aware of the eyes on her back and the threat lingering in the air, she knew couldn’t tell the truth about why she had ‘chosen’ to work for Rassilon; it would be too risky for her family … or what was left of it.

Eyes swimming it was everything she could do to not let them call. “You have no right to call after me, after all these years. You excluded me from our family, and you didn’t want anything to do with me. You’re angry that I didn’t come crawling back to you, aren’t you?” She let out a bitter laugh, feeling a lash of satisfaction at the scowl on his face. “I flourished, and I learnt, and I did what I loved. I found someone I loved, and I did it all _without_ your help.”

She took a step back; swallowed. “I always considered us done, Doctor.” Seeker paused for a moment to consider our next works. “But I can’t help but wonder why you’re standing here in front of me, after how adamant you were to destroy our relationship when we were children?”

“ _Callisto_.” He pressed earnestly, using her name rather than her chosen one – he didn’t know her chosen name, and she preferred it that way. He paced back and forth, clearly filled with nervous energy, before he stilled, and his expression hardened. “Your choice is made, then.” He stated, and Seeker knew it wasn’t a question. She wished that she had. She wished that this was a choice – that she wasn’t being forced into this under threat.

“I have.” She responded anyway, expression blank.

The Doctor shook his head. “Fine then. My coming here today was a waste of time. I thought that you might have considered that I was here to help you, but clearly, your work is more important than your family.”

Seeker gasped as if she had been slapped, and she struck the Doctor across the face with a closed fist, the ring she still wore cutting his cheek. “Go, Doctor.” She said, echoing herself from when they were children. “You are not my family, now or any time in the future. I never want to see you again, and if you do… _run_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing the waters with this fic and this OC. Please let me know if you want me to continue!


End file.
